Doce Tentação
by Emmi T. Black
Summary: .::FanFic respota ao desafio da Tyki Moon::"Aquilo era errado, completamente fora dos padrões e eu estava indo contra tudo que um dia acreditei... Mas eu não pude resistir a atração insana que sentia por ela."::Hidan x Hinata::


_**Disclaimer**__**:**__ Os personagens desta fic não me pertencem, mas um dia ainda convenço (ler-se: obrigo) o Tio-Masashi a juntar a Hinata e o Neji!!!! D:_

"_Resposta ao desafio da Tyki Moon__"_

_**-**_

_**Doce Tentação**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

Fechei os olhos com força tentando não pensar em nada. Mas, mais uma vez a imagem dela invadiu minha mente.

Podia vê-la nitidamente: Seu rosto de feições angelicais, seus olhos perolados, sua pele pálida, seu sorriso doce e amoroso... Quem a visse poderia confundi-la com um anjo, dos mais puros que existissem.

Mas eu a conhecia bem de mais para pensar nela como _pura_, ela era um demônio, com aquelas formas desejosas, com o busto farto, as pernas longas e bem torneadas, os longos cabelos negro-azulados... Ela era a encarnação do pecado!

E eu, como um ser religioso, não podia olhá-la daquela maneira: tão pecaminosa... Mas o que eu podia fazer se sempre que a via a queria ali, naquele instante momento, nua e crua entre meus braços?

Que Jashin-sama me perdoe... Que ele perdoe meus pensamentos pecaminosos quanto àquela mulher tão... Luxuriosa, mas eu não podia evitá-los, pois eram mais forte que eu, mais forte que _tudo_.

- _**Padre Hidan?**_ –abri os olhos com lentidão, a mesma lentidão em que uma gota de suor escorria pelo meu rosto, ao ouvir aquela voz tão melodiosa e conhecida me chamar em um sussurro quase inaudível.

Virei-me para fitar-lhe os olhos perolados e o sorriso doce no rosto corado. Sorri a contra gosto, tinha de manter as aparências, para que ela não notasse que já havia caído na sua armadinha de luxuria.

Eu não podia mais negar, a minha atração para com aquela bela jovem era quase insana! Quantas noites finquei sem dormir, só pensado no corpo nela junto ao meu? Nas caricias que poderia fazer naquela pele delicada, macia e pálida? Se nossos corpos se uniriam com perfeição, se suas formas caberiam como luvas nas minhas... Se seu gosto era o mesmo que o dos meus sonhos.

- _**Sim, Srta. Hyuuga?**_ –perguntei contendo a ironia em minhas palavras... Percorri todo seu corpo com meus olhos. Os longos fios azulados cascateavam pelos seus ombros ate pouco abaixo dos seios. Estava usando lilás, o que me deixou surpreendido, pois sempre a via de preto, em luto total.

Era um vestido de todo simples, com fitas cor roxas, mas que emolduravam suas formas como se aquele tecido leve fosse uma segunda pele. Tive de usar todo meu autocontrole, que esses dias não era tanto, para poder deter minhas mãos que queriam invadir seu decote e tocar nos seios fartos, excitar-lhe os mamilos provavelmente tão rosados quanto seus lábios.

- _**Queria lhe dar isso, como presente de despedidas, pois voltarei hoje para minha... Terra.**_ –vi seus lábios pequenos e rosados curvar-se em um sorriso enigmático, que fez meu coração bater mais rápido - _**Espero que... Que goste**_ –e me entregou uma caixa de um tamanho médio e preta, com um laço bem feito num tom vermelho.- _**Adeus... Padre Hidan.**_

Analisei a caixa com um olhar minucioso, o que poderia ser aquilo?

Desviei meus olhos para a figura a minha frente e quase numa fração de segundos senti meus lábios serem tocados por outros gélidos, que fizeram um onda de excitação correr pelo meu corpo. Mãos delicadas envolviam-me pelo pescoço, nossas línguas se tocavam e só no que eu pensava era em como tirar o mas depressa possível aquela maldita roupa que usava.

Percorri seu corpo com um desespero que não era típico meu, sua pele era mais macia que todo e qualquer lençol de seda existente da face da terra. Deslizei minhas mãos de encontro as suas coxas, firmes e roliças, e pude sentir a excitação se acumulando no meu baixo ventre. Maldita seja, Hyuuga Hinata, por me fazer querer coisas as quais eu jurei nunca fazer!

Apertei com força a pele pálida daquele local e a ouvi gemer baixinho, causando-me mais desespero e excitação do que já sentia, segurei um das coxas, que me envolvia pela cintura, e a encaminhei a outra para um ponto mas intimo, ansiando por sentir-lhe a intimidade. Quando meus dedos afastaram o tecido da sua calcinha nós nos separamos em busca de ar, e eu finalmente abri os olhos, que estavam escuros pela luxuria, e não a vi mais a minha frente.

Suspirei pesadamente. Como você havia feito aquilo? Constei que com sua saída um vento frio tomou conta da igreja, fazendo com que os cabelos da minha nuca arrepiassem instantaneamente.

Abri a caixa esquecida em um dos cantos e olhei seu conteúdo, meus olhos arregalaram-se ao ver o que ali havia: um fraco de perfume.

Tirei o recipiente da caixa e o levei a altura dos olhos. O vidro ela marrom, um marrom transparente, e pouco abaixo do centro eu pude ver duas únicas palavras cor de sangue escrita em letras trabalhadas: _Doce Tentação_.

Levei o perfume ao nariz e respirei fundo o aroma exótico e tão conhecido... Era o perfume dela, nada mais justo, não acham?

Um arrepio percorreu minha espinha e junto desse uma voz doce, melodiosa e baixa sussurrou em meus ouvidos:

"_Dei-lhe meu perfume, Padre Hidan, para que nunca se esqueça de mim; Do meu Cheiro... Do cheiro da sua... __**Doce Tentação**__._"

E, a partir daquele dia, eu nunca a esqueci... Como poderia? Ela era a imagem mais forte e vivida em minhas memórias, principalmente nas noites solitárias naquela igreja, pois ela era a minha doce e demoníaca tentação, a qual eu ainda podia sentir a pele macia contra meus dedos.

- _**Padre Hidan?**_ –meus olhos azuis arregalaram-se ao ouvir aquela voz tão conhecida. Seria ela? Sentei-me rapidamente na cama e olhei para os lados, buscando na penumbra do quarto aquelas formas que me faziam perder o sono. Mas nada encontrei e quando finalmente, com um suspiro, desiste daquela idéia louca deitei novamente minha cabeça no travesseiro macio... Era apenas mais uma das tantas outras alucinações que tinha com ela. E com aquele pensamento adormeci.

Naquela noite sonhei, mais uma vez, com seu corpo junto ao meu, numa caricia intima que me fez acordar em um sobressalto, com o corpo suado, os fios cinzentos do meu cabelo grudados a nuca e a sensação de aquilo não fora apenas um sonho reinando em minha mente.

Não vi quando alguém abriu a minha janela, ou quando uma gota cristalina e salgada caiu dos olhos perolados e correu pelo rosto, delicado e feminino, da mulher que corria desesperadamente pelas ruas desertas e frias de Londres... A tentação havia caído no seu próprio jogo de sedução?

Nem eu sabia aquela resposta.

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**FIM**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

Casal estranho? Sim eu sei, mas não posso evitar gostar deles juntos... Alem do mas, é pra um desafio!

Tyki, minha linda!!!!, aqui esta a resposta para o seu desafio... Nhá, então... Gostou? xD

O Hidan e a Hinata ficaram OOC's, mas ainda são eles... Eu acho. n_n'

Espero que tenham gostado dessa Micro-Fic-lixo.

Beijinhos de açúcar.


End file.
